Heat Madness:Midnight Refresher
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: There's a heat wave going on and Anna can't handle it so goes to the kitchen in search of relief. Yoh feeling thirsty but when he reaches the kitchen a different kind of heats builds between him and Anna.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

Have re-posted it.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Heat Madness: Midnight Refresher.<span>

Heat waves are strange things; they come so unexpectedly and can bring out strange reactions in people who would otherwise never do those things. Could it be the heat that makes your temperature shore or the lack of sleep which makes you restless or maybe it causes your judgment to go out the window because you're just over heated and desperate for something cool against your skin?

But it's the nights that are the worse when you lie in bed under blankets, having changed your covers because of the heat, and yet feel the stifling heat still closing in on you, caressing your skin. Feeling sweat build as your frustrations mount as you have yet to find the blissful beyond of sleep, so you go in search of something to tie your desires or that little thing that will help you to the blissful beyond….

~.~.~.~.~

Anna pushed the blankets from her over heated skin and pulled her sleeping robe higher wanting the cool air to caress her skin yet the air was warm and humid. She sat up feeling a bead of sweat sliding down her neck and reached up to wipe it away before rolling her head feeling frustrated at having no relief from the stifling heat. Her hand found the bobble she placed beside her bed in case her hair needed tying back but this time the blonde was at her limit and swept her hair into a messy bun before standing up to shed her robe.

On quick but quiet feet she donned a silk camisole given to her as a present, letting out a small sound of pleasure as the cold silk caressed her hot flesh making her pause for a moment before exiting her room and make her way to the kitchen. Anna opened the fridge and felt her head tip back at the cool air coming from it, damn that felt so good but she couldn't stand their all night with the door open so she reached in and took out a pitcher of lemonade. She intended to make herself a nice tall glass of the cold refreshment but when the condensed pitcher was pressed against her chest as she fold her arm in to shut the door the blonde found herself moaning in sweet relief while pressing it against her neck.

Yoh rolled his shoulders as he made his way down the steps feeling tired; the heat was making him crazy he could only imagine how Horo felt. He frowned as a small sound reached his ears wondering where that sound was coming from, Yoh moved closer to the kitchen wanting a glass of that refreshingly cold lemonade he made earlier but found himself held frozen by the site of his fiancé.

His eyes took in the sight of Anna's body in nothing but a small silk nightie that barely covered her, the hem of it toyed with the tops of her thighs, allowing small glimpses of her creamy skin further up. Yet it was the fact she had her hair up in a messy style that still looked good on her while pressing a pitcher of lemonade against her skin as sweet moans of delight passed her pink parted lips that had Yoh's breathing increasing.

Anna's eyes shot wide open at the groan she heard, it made her turn quickly to the door seeing her fiancé standing there in nothing but his boxers yet what made a small sound of surprise and shock come from her lips was cold liquid kissing her heated skin. She glanced down to see a small portion of her camisole wet as lemonade juice slid down her right breast to disappear under her nighty, Anna flicked her eyes back to Yoh whose eyes tracked the same thing "I was just trying to cool down." Why she felt the need to explain herself she did not know.

Yoh swallowed making his Adam's apple bob "It's fine I just didn't expect anyone else to be up" he rubbed the back of his neck "I was coming to get a glass too." He smiled weakly as she nodded and placed the pitcher on the side before moving passed him. Yoh felt his smile drop and reached out to grab his fiancés arm "You don't have to go, I don't mind sharing." He pulled the blonde after him while moving back around the side and without thinking helped lift her onto the counter.

Anna gripped his biceps as he lifted her but didn't say nothing to him or scold Yoh for doing it and just watched as he took two glasses out before pouring their drinks. She smiled when he held a glass out to her "Thanks." She felt a jolt go through her as their fingers brushed but tried to brush it off and act normal or as normal as she could wearing a very small slip of silk. Yoh leant against the side behind him and smiled as he sipped his drink not really knowing what to say which was strange because he never had that problem with his fiancé before.

Yoh let his eyes wonder over Anna's body loving the way the material clung to her firm breasts, his eyes dropped to the top of her thighs wondering what he would find if he pushed the chocolate coloured silk up and felt his mouth water at the idea of nothing but Anna. She tried to keep her eyes level with his but it was hard as his eyes touched upon her breasts then to the top of her thighs, Anna couldn't help it she crossed her legs while pushing her shoulders back slightly and hid her smile behind her glass as she took a sip at Yoh's groan.

He rested the heels of his palms against the side, holding his glass with the tips of his fingers as a groan left his mouth, damn his women oozed sexiness unlike any other and it made Yoh proud it was all his. Brown eyes locked with black as he raised his glass taking another sip, daring her to do something again because Yoh wasn't as stupid or as laid back as people think. Anna pressed her glass against her breast bone and shivered as goose bumps cascaded over her skin; she tilted her head to the side slightly and licked her lips tasting lemonade drops.

Yoh raised one eyebrow at his fiancés move wondering what she was up to because for all that his Anna was bold and tough talking with others; she was never this bold when it came to him and certain things. He felt his lips kick up at the corners when she sipped her drink again but what made his smile was the fact her thigh muscles kept tensing and untensing, it made Yoh think she had nothing on under her nighty. Anna gripped her glass a little harder when her brunette smirked as his eyes dropped to her thighs but she was helpless to stop it because Yoh was devishly handsom and with all those tongue tracing worthy muscles on display, she was starting to feel things happen.

He groaned when she fisted the silk over her stomach making the nighty hitch a little higher which expose more of her thigh to him, Yoh was no saint and right now she was trying his patience. He finished his drink and moved to refill his glass, smiling as he took the last of the lemonade meaning if Anna finished her drink and wanted more she would have to ask him or suffer. Torment was a wicked thing but fun to yield when in the right hands and Yoh hands where very skilled.

Anna watched as her man went back to his side sipping his drink, she raised her glass finishing the last of it before placing her glass down beside her and lent back on her hands. Her foot bobbed up and down slowly while holding Yoh's eye contact feeling a different kind of heat building between yet was perfectly fine with it and wanted more. Yoh sipped his drink letting his eyes caress down her body again touching upon her breasts then legs; she had such long legs the kind that made a man fantasize about having them around his head. He continued to sip his drink but the sips where smaller amounts watching as his women licked her lips eyes either on his lips which still had drops on or on his glass, Yoh smirked as he had Anna where he wanted her.

She ran her hand up over her throat before sliding it to the back of her neck and squeezed "Yoh." Anna's voice sounded sultry even to her but she didn't care. Yoh smiled "Yea Anna." He watched as she leant forward slightly, hands gripping the side he felt his body go tense but stayed still waiting for her answer. She had no idea what game Yoh was playing here but she was happy to play along and uncrossed her legs parting them slightly as she pressed her hands between them to grip the side. Anna pressed against her arms knowing it was showing a nice view of her cleavage "Can I have a sip of your drink" she smiled "Please."

Yoh grinned at the glint in his fiancés eyes, so she was playing with him well he decided to up the ante and walked to stand before her lifting the glass to take another sip. Anna called her fiancés ante with a kiss, she leant forward tongue flicking out catch the few drops on Yoh's lips before brushing their lips. She hummed in satisfaction before leaning back, eyes dancing as she looked at her man "Can I have another sip please." Anna felt heat pooling between her legs. Yoh sipped the lemonade again but left a little on his tongue and stepped closer pressing his lips to Anna's as the blond rested one hand on his shoulder as she sucked his tongue, he loved the moan Anna made.

Anna slid her hand down his chest loving the feel of the muscles bunching under her fingertips "Thank you." She whispered the words against his lips before sitting upright, thrusting her breasts out slightly. Yoh sipped the drink again as he moved closer between her legs and placed the glass beside her "You still hot." He dipped his fingers in the lemonade watching her nodded while tracing a hand down her neck. Anna tipped her head back when Yoh traced his fingers down the same path she made and felt a small moan part her lips when a tongue followed the path of lemonade, she pressed her feet flat against the cupboard doors.

Yoh groaned when thighs hugged his hips but braced his hands on the sides as hands slid over his shoulders "Better." He felt Anna tug on his tied back hair and looked up at her. She shook her head as nails raked between his shoulder blades "No I'm still too hot" Anna leant into him pressing her breasts flush against his chest. Yoh groaned and brushed their lips swallowing Anna's words "Cool me down." As he claimed her lips, he dipped his fingers in the lemonade again before pulling back to trail his fingers down her chest and over the swell of one breast.

Anna gripped his nape as a tongue lapped at the drops of cool liquid, she heard panting and was surprised to find out it was coming from her when Yoh had barely touched her. He snaked his tongue out to flick against her nipple before sucking it through the silk and dropped his hand to her thigh as he slid his other one up her arched spine. Yoh lifted his head as fingers tugged at the small straps making the silk pool at her waist; he ghosted his hands up her side and over her breasts as lips kissed the hollow of her throat.

She cupped the back of her fiancés head as hands cupped her breasts "Yoh." Anna tightened her legs around him, pulling her closer to the edge and Yoh's hard length. He groaned and rocked his hips forward feeling how wet Anna was for him "Damn baby." Yoh dropped his lips to her left nipple as he lowered her back to the counter. He slid one hand to the back of her thigh breaking her leg lock around him as he slid his lips down, dropping a kiss to the underside of her breast before moving lower. Anna dropped one hand to the counter as the other rested on the top of Yoh's head wishing his hair wasn't tied back so she could sink her fingers into but forgot all about it when a tongue rasped against her clit.

Yoh gripped the top of her thighs and groaned at the taste of her as he slid his tongue in side her. Anna arched her back as Yoh lifted her legs over his shoulders; she tipped her head back her eyes sliding closed "Yo-oh." It was slightly broken but Anna didn't care. Yoh slid one hand up her flat stomach to cup her breast and began kneading it but every now and then he would pinch her nipple ringing cries from her lips.

He loved the fact Anna was withering, hands tugging at him as he toyed with her.

Anna tightened her thighs around Yoh's head feeling him getting her closer as she rocked her hips against his face, she had never done anything like this with Yoh before the most they did was kiss and cuddle in private. However she found herself dropping her hand over his which was kneading her breast before sliding her hand down his arm, nails digging in "I…" Anna voice died as Yoh sucked on her clit, she arched her back feeling a fire storm sweeping through her. Yoh slid his hands up her side feeling her jerk against him as he continued to play with her; he soothed his hands over her as she slowly eased the hold her legs had around his head.

He dropped a kiss to her thigh before lifting his head to take in the image of Anna who was beautiful with her face flushed as she panted making her chest raise and fall. Yoh reached out pull her forward until her chest was flush against his; he pressed his lips to her jaw "So beautiful and sexy." He nipped before sucking on the hurt. Anna wrapped her arms around his shoulders; flattening her palms against his back "Yoh" she brushed their lips when he lifted his head "I want you." But that was understating it. Anna needed Yoh between her legs, driving her to pleasure because if he didn't she thought she might die "Fuck me."

Yoh nearly came from hearing those words out of his fiancés mouth and slanted his mouth over hers, hissing into her mouth when nails raked up his back "Anna we can't…" Yoh fastened their lips back together. Anna was driving him mad and when she rocked her hips forward he nearly lost his control at how wet she was, his boxers shorts would have a damp patch when he pulled away "…No condoms and you're not on anything." And his blonde opened her mouth snapping his control. Anna tightened her legs around Yoh's "I don't want any of those" she sucked on Yoh's bottom lip "I just want you" she lifted his hands to her breast "In me." The words where whispered against his lips.

He shivered when lips pressed against his ear and whispered something that made him groan "Make me moan your name while you're inside me." Yoh's hips snapped forward and he felt hands join his in ridding him of his boxer shorts. Anna pushed the tip of her finger against Yoh's head loving the groan she received and circled her finger around the weeping tip before pressing her finger in the slit. She locked eyes with Yoh as she parted her lips and flicked her tongue against the tip of her finger before sucking on it and moaned at the taste of Yoh. He groaned at Anna's actions and fastened their lips together ravishing her mouth as fingers wrapped around his cock.

Anna really wanted to suck on Yoh's cock but when he gripped her thighs parting them even more, she just slid close to the end of the counter and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Yoh slid one arm under Anna's right thigh as he slowly pressed in; he lifted his head to stare in her eyes as he slid further in and brushed their lips when she gasped. Anna tightened her arms around Yoh never breaking eye contact but she did gasp when he slid all the way, greatful that Yoh didn't start moving until she nodded before brushing their lips. Yoh sucked on her bottom lip as he rocked his hips slowly and ghosted his hand up her side thumb brushing the side of her breast making her shiver.

She rocked her hips in time with Yoh and pressed a kiss to his jaw before nipping it as she tightened her leg around him "Yoh." Anna slid her hands to his biceps. Yoh lifted her thigh higher as he slid out until only the head of his cock remained before thrusting back in, he groaned at how tight she was and repeated his movement loving the way Anna rocked back against him. She curled her fingers nails digging in to his biceps "Fuck." Anna lifted her head to fasten their mouth together; her tongue snaked out to brush against his. She may not know what she was doing because it was their first time but Anna did what felt right.

Yoh lifted her thigh higher swallowing her whine as he kissed her again and decided he needed more, he slid his other hand under her other thigh and lifted her from the counter. Anna moaned when cool metal pressed against her heated flesh and tightened her arms around Yoh as he thrust into her but this time going deeper. She pressed her lips to his ear "Agh Yoh…you're…" Anna loved how strong her man was "…So deep." Yet he just pressed closer, making her back flush with the fridge. Yoh spread her legs wider so the back of her knees' rested in the crooks of his arms and moved his hips faster, a groan escaped his mouth because he could feel her nipples brushing against his chest.

Anna tightened her arms around Yoh feeling sensations build, she panted into Yoh's mouth as hands fisted his brown locks after removing his hair tie. She moved her hips as best as she could considering Yoh had her pinned but cried out when he moved a little faster, Anna soothed one hand down his back before curling her fingers leaving crescent marks from her nails. Yoh sucked at her neck moving his hips faster feeling his balls drawing tight and hoped Anna was close because he couldn't last much longer, he sank his teeth into her flesh wanting to leave a mark before lifting his head to look at her.

She crushed the strand of his hair in her fist as her body coiled tight, Anna tried to tell her man she was close but couldn't, the only sound that escaped her lips was a whimper. Yoh parted his lips on a silent cry as muscles tightened around his cock, he watched Anna moan before tipping her head back against the fridge as she squeezed him tightly. He dropped his head to her shoulder as his hips jerked twice before he came inside her, Yoh groaned into her skin "God Anna." He sagged against her as fingers massaged his scalp. Anna moaned and jerked against Yoh as she felt heat inside her when Yoh came "I love you" She massaged his scalp and soothed one hand up and down his back.

Yoh lifted his head to brush their lips "Stay with me tonight." He smiled when she nodded and gently lowered her legs to the floor as he pulled out making them both groan. Anna shivered as goose bumps spread over her skin while Yoh helped put her silk nighty right; she smiled and tipped her head up to his brushing their lips. Yoh wrapped one arm around her shoulders and slid the other around her waist and kissed her back while smiling "Love you." He hugged his blonde close as they stood kissing while arms wrapped around him.

Anna curled against Yoh as he pulled the covers higher; they fell asleep that night enjoying each other's body heat.

Forgetting that at the beginning of the night, it was the heat they wished to escape.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

...However the heat can sometimes help you shed restrictions you place on yourself or maybe it's just the excuse that helps unlock those chains.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, this is part of a mini series so be on the look out.<p>

Up next is HoroxRen I think then HaoxLyserg which would bring us full circle, so maybe round 2. who knows?

If I've missed any _more _mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
